deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Real Mega Buster
The is a weapon in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. The Real Mega Buster is the most powerful ranged weapon in the game and has 300 shots. In Dead Rising, it is unlocked after killing 53,594 zombies and completing the Zombie Genocider achievement/trophy in a single playthrough, obtaining any ending, and saving at the prompt. In Chop Till You Drop, it is unlocked by completing all of the objectives of the mini-game Second Amendment with an S rank. Any enemy in the game can be defeated with six or less shots and this gun easily defeats Psychopaths. A headshot will instantly kill any zombie or survivor. Attacks *'Primary': Tap the / button to fire the Real Mega Buster. If Frank is moving, he will fire in front of him; if he is remaining still, he will automatically aim at the nearest target. *'Aim': Hold down the / trigger to go into aim mode then press the / button to fire the Real Mega Buster at a specific target. Location After Frank unlocks the Real Mega Buster, it is found in the same room as all the other unlockable clothing and items (Security Room) lying in the corner. If the player is carrying a Real Mega Buster with even one shot however, a new one will not spawn if Frank still has one in his inventory. It is advisable to drop the Real Mega Buster that Frank has outside the vent leading to the Security Room, as it makes no difference to the spawned Real Mega Buster where the old one was dropped. The only requirement is that it cannot be in Frank's inventory when entering. Trivia align="right" is easy to differentiate from the toy Mega Buster. ]] } *The Real Mega Buster and the Laser Sword rotate the Servbot Head in Paradise Plaza's Child's Play almost exactly 1.5 times, the most of any weapon.West, Matthew.Dead Rising - Infinite Mode Strategy Guide, GameFAQs, (December 20, 2006). (dead link; wayback machine) *The Real Mega Buster has difficulty breaking windows. *Contrary to popular belief, the Real Mega Buster is significantly less powerful than the Laser Sword. It actually deals the same amount of damage as the Small Chainsaw. *The shots are not seen in mirrors. *The Real Mega Buster is one of Frank's Hyper Combos in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Frank changes into a full-body costume of X from the Mega Man X series and fires a massive beam of pink energy straight forward. It fires a stream of energy instead of firing balls like in Dead Rising. *The Real Mega Buster has a more metallic blue appearance compared to the Toy Mega Buster. *Adam the Clown is capable of blocking its shots as if it was a normal weapon thrown or shot at him, though it still deals 10% of the Real Mega Buster's total damage. *It is seen to be the ranged equivalent of the Laser Sword; they both last for 300 uses. *Zombies with construction hats will block its shots like any other gun, and no matter how many shots are fired at the hat, nothing will happen. * When shot, the Mega Buster produces a rainbow halo. This effect is only seen in dark areas. Gallery /Gallery}} References See also *Mega Buster Toy Category:Dead Rising Weapons Category:Mega Man References